Operation Regulate
by Linda Chicana
Summary: Sakura and Tenten had left Konoha but come back hoping to see the happy couple a.k.a Hinata and her boyfriend, Kiba. But what's this? Ino is engaged to him? What the hell? Sakura and Tenten decide to get their friend's man back. Will they succeed?
1. How it all started

**Operation Regulate**

Hello lovelies! I want to thank everyone that followed me on 'The Wolf Mistress'. I may write a sequel courtesy of _Seth Morningstar_ for wanting one and giving me a possible enemy. Anyways I got the idea of this story from a movie I watched on ABC Family. It's called 'Bridesmaids' Revenge'. It was hilarious. While watching I thought why not make this a Naruto story? So here I am making it. I hope I do a good job! Oh and it shall be mostly in Sakura's POV because…well just because.

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Okay so here's the deal, I Sakura Haruno (the most awesomest friend ever) and my dear friends Hinata Hyuuga (the shyest and nicest girl ever) and Tenten (my partner in crime) are in jail. In dresses. Some pretty fucked up dresses and we don't look any better. Why is this you ask? Well…I guess you can say it began when we were 9 years old.

The four of us had been together since we were babies. Apparently our mothers were all friends and we had to be friends too (even though our mothers don't hangout anymore). Ino was the rich princess in our group. Hinata was the quiet one. Tenten was the tomboy. And I was the one that butt heads with both Ino _and_ her mother.

Ino's mother didn't approve of the three of us at all. She believed her child could do much better. Frankly I don't even know why we had stayed friends so long with Ino. Mrs. Yamanka's distaste for us grew when I took a liking to martial arts, Tenten with weapons, and Hinata ballet.

Ino never had the strength, patience, or grace that either of us had. Sure she was beautiful, even as a child, but that was it. But there wasn't much Mrs. Yamanaka could do about us because Ino was our friend. Even if we weren't treated as friends. And the fact that being friends with a rich girl had its perks kept us around.

Like her house for example. We always played at Ino's house. She had the greatest house ever. It was a Victorian Style and it was huge. Two floors, a balcony, a bathroom here and there, and a butt load of bedrooms. With their own names. Really?

Ino was a spoiled girl. We always did what she wanted. Not once were we able to give her our opinion. This ticked me and Tenten off all the time. But we never did anything because Hinata told us not to. She was always nice to those who didn't deserve her niceness.

Anyway me and Tenten put up with Ino's bull and tried our best to keep Hinata out of Ino's direct line of spite. When we turned nine Ino had taken an interest in being a bride. Her mother had married countless men for their money. So Ino was no stranger to weddings.

Her favorite game was to dress up as a bride and have us as her bridesmaids. She would dress in a pretty white dress with a veil and flowers. She would stand with her groom (he was a chair because her mom said the groom wasn't important and she always had to be in the spotlight) and we would be behind her.

In our everyday clothes with a basket full of flower petals. She had us throw the petals over her and her 'groom'. We played it every day. Rain or shine. Even when we were sick. She would drag us over to her house to play. Everyday. Every single god damn day.

Eventually we grew up. Ino stayed her spoiled wedding obsessed self. Tenten and I moved to Suna because we couldn't stay in small town Konoha forever. I didn't try to make martial arts my living and instead went on to be a doctor. Tenten continued on with her weapons and became a weapons specialist and owns her own shop chock full of weapons I didn't know even existed. I swear she has every weapon made in her apartment too.

Hinata stayed in Konoha and became a Prima Ballerina. The three of us never lost contact and stayed the best of friends. Shy old Hinata had even gotten a boyfriend. She always sent us pictures of her and him together to us. They were cute together, what with his rough looks and her delicate ones.

This is where the main point of the story begins. Tenten's parents were going on a trip to celebrate their 30th Wedding Anniversary. So Tenten and I were going back to Konoha for the little party people throw before they leave to some place you wish you were either going to or could afford to go to.

Tenten and I were just minding our business outside drinking some punch when we hear some giggling. We didn't think anything of it until, "Sakura? Tenten? Is that _you_?" Tenten winced and I muttered a 'fuck' under my breath before we put on fake smiles and walked over to Ino.

Ino was in a pretty little sundress with a matching hat, shoes, purse, earrings and a whole bunch of other stuff that would match (She always had to show off her richness). She had four girls behind her; I think they were her new 'Posey'.

She gave us the brightest smile on the face of the earth, I almost gagged. "I see you two have come back to town!" she said. Tenten was the brave one to reply, "Yeah. We came to see my parents goodbye. So…how are you?"

Ino's eyes had a glimmer, "You will never guess!" She didn't even let us think of a reply before she lifted her left hand to show off the ring on her ring finger, "I'm engaged! And these are my bridesmaids!" She turned to the three smiling girls behind her, "This is Rin, Mai, and May."

Rin gave us a smile and a wave. Mai and May told us the interesting facts about their names, "My name is spelled with an -ai while May spells her name with an -ay! Isn't that like weird!" Tenten and I shared a look; yeah these two were total air heads.

Bluish black hair caught our eye to the last bridesmaid in the back, "Hinata?" We quickly went to her. She looked up and smiled at us, "Hey guys. How are you?" She said in her quiet voice. "We're good. I see you're a bridesmaid." I said. She meekly nodded.

"So," Tenten said, "Where's your man Hinata? We've been dying to see the boy!" Hinata's eyes flashed with something, but before I could put words to the look some guys came up, "Ohh there he is! Give him a smooch!" Tenten gushed.

I looked up and saw spiky brown hair, tattoo red fangs (or is it upside down triangles?), and dark skin. Yup that was the boy we've seen cuddling with Hinata in the pictures she sent us, Kiba Inuzuka. But he didn't give Hinata a kiss, a hug, or even a hello. No, he just looked at Hinata awkwardly while her eyes flashed again.

He walked past Hinata and into the waiting arms of Ino. "Hey baby!" She cried before giving him a big kiss. The linked hands and began walking away. The look was still in Hinata's eyes when she waved a goodbye to us and followed.

I was finally able to put words to the emotion in Hinata's eyes. Hurt. I looked at Tenten to see she was just staring in the direction they left; an occasional blink was all she gave. "That conniving bitch." She said before turning to me.

"What kind of guy is he too leave sweet Hinata for some bitch like Ino!" She growled. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my friend in front of me." We turned to see the rest of the guys that came with Ino's fiancé and Hinata's ex-boyfriend.

The one that spoke had bushy brown/black hair a coat that covered most of his face and sunglasses on. There was a blonde boy with whisker marks on his face, and a boy with long chocolate hair and pearl eyes with him.

"Bug boy, Shino Aburame, long time no see. Hey Naruto. Neji." I said nodding to the others. Shino stared at me (at least I think he was damn sunglasses) and said, "Yes it has been a while Sakura." Naruto jumped on me yelling 'Sakura-chan!' and Tenten and Neji were having quiet conversation.

I sighed and hugged Naruto back, "It's good to see you too Naruto. Now get off." He let me go but kept his bright as the sun smile on. "So what is the deal with the happy soon-to-be-married couple? I thought Hinata was dating Kiba?"

Tenten was suddenly at my side, "Yeah! What the hell is going on? Last we heard Hinata and Kiba were going strong. She was never happier. Now all of a sudden he and Ino are engaged?" The boys were quiet and Naruto lost his smile.

"It's a long story and we have someplace to be so excuse us ladies." Neji said then the three hustled away from us. We stared at them mouth agape. We looked at each other and Tenten narrowed her eyes and I pursed my lips. "Are we going to get to the bottom of this?" She asked. "We sure as hell are." I replied.

Later that night we were sitting on Tenten's parent's couch trying to think of what to do. "First of all why would Ino even go for dog breath? She always hated him simply because he was a dog lover." Tenten said.

I put my elbows on my knees and cradled my head in my arms, "It doesn't make any sense. Hinata's loved the boy since forever and he's had a crush on her for a while. They finally start dating then he gets engaged to Ino? The one person he would disobey his mother's teachings about not hitting a girl and smack her silly? It just doesn't add up."

Tenten's father was walking past us when he stopped, "It's none of my business but I may be able to help." He said. Tenten turned to her father. "What do you know dad?" He took a seat in the arm chair, "Well I heard Mrs. Yamanaka has run out of her money and has to put the house up for sale…"

He eyed us as we sat up a bit straighter in our seats, "Not long after I heard this Kiba and Ino got engaged. Now I don't know if this is the reason, I'm just saying what I know." He stood, "I have to finish loading the car or you mother will be mad at me." Before he left he said, "I expect you two to get to the bottom of this." Then he winked and left.

I smirked, "You thinking what I'm thinking Tenten?" Tenten gave me a side long glance, "We reveal this charade and get Hinata and Kiba back together." She said. I nodded, "Yup." She smiled, "I'm game. Now let's start planning…" And the rest of the night we thought up our plan. Oh, that bitch was going down.

* * *

I have another story! I know this chapter is super short but its only the beginning. I will make my chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next we meet! Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	2. Phase 1: Getting In

**Operation Regulate**

Hello lovelies! First off I need to tell you my sister thought of the title, so I need to give credit where it's due. She was complaining about it the other day. Anyway here's the second chapter of 'Operation Regulate'! I hope you enjoy it!

**Gaara1019: **Thanks for the advice. I'll try harder to keep the mistakes out and just let it flow.

**The MysteriousRed: **It's a good movie you should try to find it. Ino's ass shall get kicked!

"Blah"= talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I looked at Tenten before creeping over to the side of her bed and poking her repeatedly while saying her name. She mumbled something and rolled over. I frowned then jumped on her, "Tenten!" I whined, "Wake up! We have to get ready and find the air heads!"

"Five more minutes." Tenten said before putting her pillow over her head. I huffed and stood up, "I didn't want to do this…" I picked up the pitcher of water on Tenten's bedside table. I gave her one last look before dumping the water on her.

She sat up sputtering and glared at me. I put the pitcher down waved her glare off, "You asked for it. Now hurry and get ready." I left the room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I could hear Tenten grumble before the shower running drowned her voice out.

I made some pancakes and bacon and was just putting them on the table when Tenten entered the kitchen. She plopped down in her seat and began eating. Through a mouth full of food she said, "Where are we going again?"

I took a sip of orange juice before replying, "We have to find the air heads." She nodded. After breakfast we cleaned our dishes and went into town to find the air heads. After about an hour of searching we found them going into a frozen yogurt place.

Tenten parked the car and we went inside. We pretended not to notice them when Mai cried out, "Sakura! Tenten! You're here to?" We turned around with 'surprised' faces, "Fancy meeting you two here!" I said. We continued chatting before buying our yogurt and sitting at a table to eat.

May took a bite of hers and closed her eyes at the taste, "I swear these are like, the best frozen yogurts in the world!" Mai nodded in agreement. Tenten smiled, "Yeah these are really good." Tenten looked at me and I gave a slight nod, "So…" the air heads looked at me, "How's being a bridesmaid?"

The two blinked, "Um…" Tenten and I gave them small smiles, "Don't worry, you can tell us. After all we're friends now right? We won't tell anyone what you say." The air heads looked at each other the May sighed and turned to us.

"It's horrible!" She said, "Everything we do makes her mad! We can't do anything right!" She ate more of the yogurt and Mai stepped in, "Also Mrs. Yamanaka is so grumpy! She yells at us all the time!"

I shook my head, "She's been drink hasn't she?" Mai nodded, "You don't see Mrs. Yamanaka without a drink in her hand!" Tenten sighed, "Yup, Mrs. Yamanaka gets really irritable when she drinks. All the stress from the wedding must really be setting her off."

I nodded, "You know what we did when she drank?" The air heads shook their heads and looked at us hopefully. "We counted her drinks." Mai blinked, "You…" May finished her sentence, "Counted her drinks?"

I smiled at her, "Of course! We would tell her how many drinks she had when she was getting really grumpy. She'd always thank us later." Mai furrowed her brow, "This always worked?" Tenten nodded, "Always."

"Should we tell her when people are around?" Mai asked. I nodded, "It always worked best when we did it." May smiled, "Oh thanks you guys!" Then the air heads finished the last bit of their yogurt and left.

I smiled, "Phase one of Operation Regulate is nearly complete." Tenten smirked, "When do you think they'll tell her." I ate some yogurt before looking at my watch, "Oh in about an hour or so. Some guy from a bridal magazine is going over to look at the house and interview them."

Tenten's smirk fell a little, "I almost feel bad about the horrible tongue lashing they're gonna get from Mrs. Yamanaka." I looked at her, "You better squash that little bit of guilt. We're doing this for Hinata." Her smirk grew, "I feel better now." Then she ate some yogurt.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A bald man was sitting outside with a clipboard in his lap and talking to Ino, "So when is the wedding day?" She smiled at him, "It's in a month from today." He nodded and scribbled on his clipboard. "It's taking place here correct?"

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded happily, "Yes, the house has been in our family for a while. My great grandfather made it by himself." The man looked at her, "Mmm hmm." He scribbled something else on his clipboard.

Ino kept smiling and looked at Rin. Rin took this as her quo, "The house is so beautiful." The man pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at her, "Really?" She nodded, "Oh, yes. In the spring when all the flowers are in bloom, it's simply breathtaking."

Ino smiled approvingly at Rin. The man simply blinked then looked at Hinata. "What do you think?" Hinata was jostled out of her revere and looked at the man, "Umm, in the spring when all the flowers are in bloom it's simply breathtaking." She said quietly.

Ino stared at her with a strained smile. Rin nudged her, "I already said that." She said under her breath. Mrs. Yamanaka downed her drink, refilled it and was about to down again when May yelled out, "Seven!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her, "Excuse me?" Mrs. Yamanaka said. Mai smiled widely, "That's your seventh glass of scotch!" May nodded enthusiastically, "Unless you count the drink you took earlier in the morning. Although that was vodka so I don't think it counts…or does it?"

Mrs. Yamanaka glared at her through her sunglasses. The man cleared his throat and stood, "I think that's all for today. Now if you'll excuse me ladies." He nodded at them then walked away. The stunned silence consumed the group for a moment more before Mrs. Yamanaka stood.

"Out." Mai and May stared at her. "Wh-what?" Mrs. Yamanaka pointed her finger towards the house, "Pack and leave. You're not welcome here anymore." Mai and May stood and half walked half ran to the house.

An hour later they were sitting in a cab, "May what happened?" May shrugged, "I don't know Mai." Then the cab left with Mrs. Yamanaka watching it go. She raised her glass and the maid next to her refilled the glass.

The next day Mrs. Yamanaka was walking through the house talking on her cell phone, "The nerve of those two counting my drinks and pronouncing it in front of him!" She narrowed her eyes, "I have a feeling it has something to do with those two girls. They came back to town and now Ino has two less bridesmaids! Once I find them I'll-"

She stood stock still as she saw her daughter talking to the two girls she was just thinking about killing. Ino turned around, "Oh mother there you are! Look Sakura and Tenten came for a visit!" Mrs. Yamanaka stared at the two smiling girls, "I'll have to call you back." She shut her cell and looked at Ino, "What were you three talking about?"

"We were talking about me missing two bridesmaids." Tenten nodded, "Yes it's so sad that May and Mai had to leave. We wouldn't miss being a bridesmaid for anything in the world, much less for Ino!"

Ino clapped her hands together with a smile, "I just got a fantastic idea! Why don't you two be my new bridesmaids?" Sakura put a hand on her chest, "Really Ino? We'd be so honored!" Mrs. Yamanaka smiled and grabbed Ino's arm, "Can I talk to you for a minute Ino?" Ino nodded, "Sure mother."

Mrs. Yamanaka drug Ino a couple feet away and then the two began talking in heated whispers. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other then back at the two when Ino exclaimed, "It's my wedding and I'll do what I want mother!"

She turned back to them with a smile, "You two are in the wedding!" Sakura and Tenten stood, "Really?" Ino gave nodded smiling widely, "Go get your stuff! You'll move in here until the wedding!" The three squealed then Sakura and Tenten left to pack.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Tenten and I were walking around the house trying to find our designated room. "Where the hell is the doll room?" Tenten growled. We found it 15 minutes later and were horrified. All around the room were porcelain dolls.

We put our bags away as we looked at the countless dolls staring at us. "Okay this is creepy." Tenten said as she stared in the eyes of a doll above the fire place. I nodded, "It's almost as creepy as Lee and Gai." We both shuddered at the memory of formfitting green leotards.

Tenten turned away from the doll, "Okay so phase one is now complete. Now what do we do?" I flipped through the bridal brochure Ino had given us, "We find and tell Hinata we're here. This says she's in the Valentine room."

Tenten shrugged, "Whatever let's change first." We changed into our pajamas. Tenten wore plaid pajama pants, a black tank top, with a flannel over it. I wore DC comic pajama pants, a green tank top, and a black sweater over it.

We quietly walked around the house and finally found the Valentine room after roughly 30 minutes. I knocked on the door as softly as I could, "Hinata open the door." I whispered. Hinata slowly opened the door, "Sakura? Tenten? Is that you?"

I nodded, "Can we come in?" Hinata opened the door wider and just as we were about to walk in Mrs. Yamanaka turned the corner. "Ladies." Tenten and I froze; Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's passed your curfew ladies." Mrs. Yamanaka said. I turned to her with a smile, "We just wanted to say hello to Hinata before we went to sleep Mrs. Yamanaka." She looked us up and down. "Well now that you have it's time to go to bed."

"Later Hinata." I said. "We'll talk to you tomorrow." Tenten told her. Hinata nodded and closed her door. We began walking down the hallway toward Mrs. Yamanaka and our room. "Don't think you two have me fooled." Mrs. Yamanaka said as we passed her.

I turned around with a confused smile, "Why whatever do you mean?" Mrs. Yamanaka snorted, "Drop the act. I know you two are here to stop the wedding." I gasped and put a hand over my mouth, "Why would you say that? We're just bridesmaids. We can't do anything to sabotage a wedding."

Mrs. Yamanaka just stared at us, her lips slightly puckered. "Whatever you say, just remember I have my eyes on you two. And please dress decent instead of those rags." With that Mrs. Yamanaka turned around and continued down the hallway.

"Tch, whatever bitch." Tenten mumbled. We went back to our room, prepared for sleep, then crawled into bed. "Tomorrow phase two begins." I told Tenten. She rolled over and stared at me, "We're doing the right thing right?"

I nodded, "Of course we are." Tenten sighed and nodded, "Okay. Night Sakura, see you in the morning." I turned out the lamp at my bedside, "Night Tenten." Then we fell asleep.

* * *

Second chapter finished! The pajamas I had Sakura and Tenten wear are what my sister wears when she goes to bed. And if you don't know what DC comics are it's Batman, Superman, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Aqua Man, etc. Please review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story! Till next we meet! Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	3. An Unexpected Obstacle

**Operation Regulate**

Okay this update is _waaay_ over due. I could blame school but that would be a lie, I just didn't really feel like updating. Anyway hope you all like the chapter!

**garrsakufoevah: **Thank you. The movie is totally awesome right?

**Seth Morningstar: **Ah, my faithful reviewer. Romance really isn't my thing either but I just really liked the one-shot and wanted to make a story about it. Thank you for the advice I'll be sure to use it!

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The sun was blinding. How do I know this you ask? Well it just so happens my bed is in the perfect spot for when the sun raises the sunlight hits me right smack dab in the eyes. Sighing I sat up and stared at a snoring Tenten. Was that drool leaking from her mouth? Oh gross she has a puddle of it on her pillow.

I grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom. I blinked at the pale person with crazy bed head in the mirror. My hair was truly surprising. Every morning it was in a new crazy way, defying gravity.

I turned the water on to hot then stripped and jumped in. _'Ahh, thank Kami for hot water.'_ After roughly 15 minutes in the shower I came out fully dressed in a simple red shirt and blue jeans. I rummaged through my bag and soon found my hair brush.

Quickly going through it I put it into a tight bun with my bangs framing my face. A loud snore had me turning toward my roommate who was now laying diagonally on her bed her head and feet dangling off the sides.

I roll my eyes and throw my pillow at her. The momentum of the pillow plus her jerking up was enough to throw her off the bed. I laughed and her head popped up, eyes glaring trying to be intimidating. It only had me laughing harder.

She grumbled at me, grabbed some clothes, and then stalked into the bathroom. Another 15 minutes later and she came out. I tossed my brush to her and she caught it and began brushing her hair. "So," she said sitting on her bed facing me, "What's the next step?"

I stood and stretched, "Well we have to find out why she got Kiba-" Tenten cut in, "Remember my dad said she got him for his money." I nodded, "Okay so we know why she got Kiba. So the real question is _how_ she got him."

Tenten began putting her hair up in her signature twin buns, "No way in hell will Mrs. Yamanaka or Ino tell us what they did to get Kiba to agree to marry her and Rin seems really tight with those two…"

I sighed, "The only other option is Kiba's friends or Hinata herself." Tenten grimaced at the mention of Hinata, "I don't really want to ask Hinata, she's already so heart broken about it." I sighed and rubbed my temples, "She may be the only option though considering the boys' aversion to the whole situation when we last saw them."

Tenten's head dropped, "Asking her is gonna be so hard." I patted her head, "Yeah but at least we're working on fixing this mess. But first we have to find the dates of things we're going to sabotage-"

The sound of feet coming quickly got us to drop our conversation and the door burst open, "Rise and shine!" Ino said before stopping and looking at us stupidly, "Oh…you two are already up." After a moment she quickly composed herself, "Well breakfast is in 30 minutes don't be late."

Then she disappeared from the doorway. Tenten snorted, "I bet she wanted to give us a rude awakening on our first day of being bridesmaids." I sighed and headed toward the door, "Let's go find Hinata."

Tenten stood and followed me out. Halfway to Hinata's room she brought up asking the guys for info again. "Tenten I already told you the guys might not even tell us." Tenten turned pleading eyes to me, "Please Sakura? Can we just ask them first then ask Hinata?"

We we're in front of the Valentine Room now. "Tenten we need to get this over with as fast as possible. They're getting married in only a month. Asking Hinata is the fastest way for us to know." I told her in a whisper. Before she could protest anymore I knocked on Hinata's door. A muffled 'coming' from inside was heard then Hinata opened the door and looked relieved to see us.

"I thought you guys were Ino or Mrs. Yamanaka come on in." We walked in and gapped; now I knew why this was called the Valentine Room. The whole room was consisted of pink and red hearts. Heart shaped mirrors. A red carpet with a pink heart pattern. A red heart shaped bed with a heart shaped headboard and pink heart pillows. With dim lighting I got the feeling this was the baby making room.

"This is your room Hinata?" Tenten said in a faint whisper. Her eyes were pained and she forced a small smile then nodded. This was by far the cruelest thing Ino could do. Was it not enough to steal her boyfriend and get engaged to him? No. She just had to make Hinata a bridesmaid and give her the baby making room! What a bitch!

Hinata stared at us quietly then checked her watch, "We better head down to breakfast soon. If we're late Mrs. Yamanaka won't be pleased." I kept myself from saying Mrs. Yamanka could bite me and nodded at her. She quickly left the room with me and Tenten following silently behind her.

I could feel Tenten staring at me and knew she won our earlier fight. We would have to ask the boys about how Kiba got engaged to Ino.

**0o0**

Shortly after our meager breakfast (Mrs. Yamanaka plans on starving us so Ino will look skinner then us) Ino began telling us the plans for today. "Mother and I are going to the dress shop for a final fitting. Rin and Hinata I want you two to set up for our next interview today. Sakura and Tenten I want you two to go into town and complete this list."

She gave us a list at least that contained various things for us to get from candy for little gifts to liquor for Mrs. Yamanaka. "Everything must be done before noon. I'll see you then." Then she and her mother left. Tenten and I quickly left and headed into town.

We first stopped off at the candy shop where we picked up the packages of candy Ino had ordered. After putting them into the car we headed to get the next thing on our list. Nearly half way through our list I felt like we were more like assistants then bridesmaids.

The last thing we got was Mrs. Yamanaka's liquor and we still had about two hours to kill before heading back. We decided to head over to Naruto's house to try and get the info we needed from him.

When we first knocked on his apartment door we didn't get an answer. Frowning we knocked again louder and still got no answer. I clenched my fist then began pounding on his door and began yelling, "Oi, idiot! Open the goddamned door!" We heard a loud thump and then the sound of running feet.

A slightly muffled 'don't break the door again Sakura!' was heard. Tenten lightly snickered next to me but before I could say anything the door swung open. Naruto engulfed me with his usual bear hug. "Hello Sakura-chan!"

I hugged him back then he let go, inviting us in. After looking around the familiar place I found that his apartment was the same as before, cluttered. Looking at him I saw that he was only in some sweat pants and a wife beater, and his hair was more unruly then usual.

"Did we wake you up Naruto?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, me and the guys were out late last night." Tenten stood a little straighter next to me, "So what are you two doing here? I mean not that I happy to see you, but I thought you two would have gone back to Suna by now."

I shrugged, "Some things came up and we decided to stay a little longer." Naruto sat on his couch. "Really? How long are you guys staying?" I went to sit next to him and Tenten sat on the arm chair, "For a month." Naruto nodded, "What made you stay?"

This time Tenten answered, "We became Ino's bridesmaids." Naruto tensed, "Really?" We nodded, "Then she's lucky to have three of her childhood friends as bridesmaids." He said. Tenten leaned back in the arm chair, "She sure is…"

"So Naruto…" Naruto turned to me, "Yeah Sakura-chan?" I clasped my hands together in my lap, "We were wondering if you know anything about why Kiba asked Ino to marry him." He went rigid, "Nope. Don't know a thing." I narrowed my eyes, "Are you lying to me Naruto?"

He shook his head. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know," He looked at me curious, "You're a horrible liar." Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes, "If I tell you do you promise not to get mad?" My grip tightened on his shoulder, "You know I can't promise that."

He sighed again, "Fine. Just promise not to break anything." I smiled at him, "I promise." He looked at me then at Tenten, "Kiba and Hinata had gotten into a fight a couple months ago and they were both really pissed at each other." Tenten and I looked at each other; it took a lot to get Hinata mad.

"We went to a party and he got really drunk. We were all there except for Hinata. He and Ino were talking and the two disappeared." My eyes widened and Tenten and I shared a panicked look, "The next day the guys and I found Kiba at his house. He told us what happened and he was really angry with himself for doing that to Hinata." Tenten snorted and Naruto ignored her.

"We told him Ino probably didn't remember anything and not to worry. A month later Ino tells him she's pregnant and it was his. She said that he needed to support her and the baby. So Kiba broke up with Hinata and he and Ino got engaged." It was quiet for a while, "Son of a bitch." I finally muttered.

Tenten shook her head, "I can't believe it." Naruto looked at her, "Believe it." I stood up frustrated, "No! It can't be true! If it is we would have to stop our plan! There has to be a way to see if it's all a lie." Naruto frowned, "What do you mean plan?" I turned to him mouth open and Tenten smacked her forehead.

Naruto frowned, "Sakura what's going on? What are you planning?" I closed my mouth and stepped behind his couch toward the door, Tenten followed. "Nothing Naruto. Nothing at all. Umm, would you happen to know if Ino went to the doctor's for a pregnancy test?"

Still frowning he nodded, "Yeah, she went to the doctor's for a pregnancy test. At least that's what she told Kiba. Now what's this plan of yours?" I opened his door and Tenten quickly exited, "Oh will you look at the time! We gotta go see you later Naruto! Love you!" Then I slammed the door and ran down the stairs to the parking lot.

Naruto's door opened and he went up to the railing, "Sakura-chan! Come back here!" We ignored him and speed away in the car. "This fucking sucks." Tenten growled. "She's pregnant! That fucking whore!" She said and punched the dashboard.

I glared at the road, "We have to see if it's true." She looked at me confused, "How the hell are we going to do that?" I smirked, "I'm a doctor remember? If she really did have a pregnancy test at the doctor's I can easily find out."

Tenten gave me a toothy smile, "Oooh Sakura! You're so smart!" I smiled, "Yeah, I know." She laughed. I drove us to the local hospital and we quickly went to the front desk. I smiled at the lady there, "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm currently a doctor in Suna but came here to check on how your patient storage files are working. The ones in Suna are all crashed and I'm going to every hospital to be sure this doesn't happen to any other hospital."

The lady gapped at me, "Sakura Haruno? As in _the _Sakura Haruno?" I nodded, "That would be me." She blushed and grabbed my hand, "Oh Dr. Haruno you're a legend in the medic industry! Please use whatever you like!" She stepped away from her computer and offered me the seat.

I smiled at her, "Thank you. Please don't tell anyone I'm doing this. I don't want people worry about the patient files okay." She hastily nodded, "Of course! Could I get you anything?" I shook my head no thank you."

The lady turned to Tenten, "Hello, are you Dr. Haruno's friend?" Tenten nodded then the two began chatting. I quickly began searching for Ino's file. Once I found it I checked to see when her latest appointment was. It was a couple months ago; I frowned and tried to find what her appointment was for.

I narrowed my eyes at the word pregnancy test. I scrolled down and what I found made me curse. Quickly logging off I stood. Tenten and the lady turned to me, "It seems your files are working just fine. Now if you'll excuse us we must be heading off to the next hospital." She nodded and we left the hospital.

Once outside the hospital Tenten turned to me, "What'd you find? Is it true?" I glared ahead and got into the passenger side of the car. "Hurry up. We only have half an hour to get back." I told her. She blinked at me then pulled out of the parking lot and we headed to the Yamanaka Mansion.

Half way through our drive she spoke up, "Its true isn't it?" I didn't reply and she sighed. "Damn, so all of this is for nothing." I looked at her and shrugged, "Maybe we can still comfort Hinata." The rest of the ride was silent.

**0o0**

The interview person is interviewing to Rin. We, the bridesmaids, are being asked on what we think about the happy couple. Hinata is up next then Tenten, then me. Hinata looks nervous about it, Tenten looks like she wants to be anywhere but here, and I'm still pissed about what we found.

Rin's interview just finished and Hinata went to take the seat she left. Ino's standing just behind Hinata making her even more nervous. The man flipped to a new page and cleared his throat, "Have you known Ino for long?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I've known her since we were babies." The man 'mmhmm'd', "Do you know Kiba too?" Hinata gulped, "Y-yes. We all played together when we were young." The man nodded, "Are you happy for them?" Hinata opened her mouth then closed it. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

The man looked at her, "Are you alright?" Hinata shook her head then stood and ran off. Ino and the man were shocked and just stared at her. Tenten and I immediately followed her, calling her name. She continued running, went behind the house through the garden and to a small meadow.

There she collapsed into tears, sobbing. Tenten and I kneeled next to her and brought her into a hug. Her sobbing got louder and we silently rocked her. Eventually her crying subsided into small hiccups. "I kn-knew he'd ask about I-Ino. But I didn't expect h-him to ask about Kiba t-too!"

"It's okay Hinata. Shh, calm down now." I told her. Tenten nodded, "We'll be with you through this for the whole thing." Hinata sniffled some more, "Re-really?" We nodded. She smiled at us, wiping her face, "Thanks you guys."

I rubbed her back and stood up, "We should be heading back now. If we're gone any longer Mrs. Yamanaka will get into one of her bitch fits again." Tenten and Hinata laughed, "We wouldn't want that to happen!" Tenten said. Hinata laughed some more and we went back to the house.

* * *

*gasp* Ino's pregnant! Does this mean Sakura and Tenten will have to abort Operation Regulate? Tune in next time to find out! Oh and please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and comments on the story so far! Till next we meet! Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation Regulate**

Hello! This chapter is a week after Sakura and Tenten found that Ino's pregnant. Hope you all like it!

**garrsakufoevah:** I know! The mom was a total bitch! Every time I saw her I wished she'd get slapped! This chapter is exclusively for you, by the way, since you seem to be the only one reading _and_ reviewing so far. Please tell me what you think!

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

I growled at the image in the mirror. This had to be the ugliest dress in history. I was dressed in a form fitting reptile like purple dress that fanned out into what I believe are scales with a lighter purple and pink outlining it. There were no sleeves on the dress, no neckline (like a turtle neck), and there was no back on the dress.

"Sakura! Tenten! Come on out so I can see how the dresses fit!" Ino said. I clenched my teeth and grudgingly left the small room I used to change in. The door next to me opened to reveal Tenten, fists clenched and brow furrowed. Across the room just behind Ino, Mrs. Yamanaka, and Rin was Hinata. She gave us a small smile and shrugged as if to say 'yeah I know they're hideous but hey, what can we do?'

To answer that question I would chop these dresses into a million pieces, throw them in a chest, burn the chest, then burry the ashes so no one could glimpse their ugliness. But sadly I can't do that and to top it off my friends and I are going to have to wear these dresses on Ino's default wedding and have a permanent record of ourselves in these dresses because of the photographers that would be there. As if wearing the dresses and having it burned into our memory for the rest of our lives wasn't enough.

I was jolted out of my musing when Mrs. Yamanaka walked up to me. I couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses but I could tell she was glaring at me. She walked around both me and Tenten checking for any flaws. She gave a grunt then stood back in front of us, "You two fill the dresses out more then the other two. I'm surprised you two were able to fit into them."

I kept the urge to growl at bay and felt Tenten tense beside me. "Be sure not to gain anymore weight." Was the last thing she said before striding out of the room, Ino and Rin following after her. "I swear to kami if that women insult's us one more time I'm going to kill her." Tenten growled. I sighed, "Me too. Now let's go change." We went back into the rooms and changed and came out with the dresses in our arms.

"Hinata do you think they'll notice is we burned all the dresses?" I asked her curiously. She sighed and shook her head, "Mrs. Yamanaka would skin you alive if you did that Sakura." I snorted, I'd like to see that old hag try and hurt me.

"What's on the agenda today ladies?" Tenten asked as we began walking to our room to put the dresses away, "Today Ino is taste testing cakes then we have to make all the thank you gifts." Hinata replied. Tenten heaved a sigh and I patted her on the back, "Don't worry Tenten. We'll live through this somehow." She just gave me a sidelong glance then opened the door to our room.

We threw the dresses on our beds then went to the dining room we're everyone was waiting, including the groom. Hinata stiffened beside me and I nudged her with my arm. She gave me a tight lipped smile as we walked to the table. On the table there were four small cakes with a small note on the plates saying what flavor each was.

Each of us got a slice of each cake to taste. Ino took a bite of one slice, "Mmm. This is good. What do you think honey?" Kiba merely grunted. Shaking off his unenthusiastic reply she tried another, "What about this one?" Kiba shrugged. The third one he gave an 'mmm.' On the fourth he said he couldn't decide which cake flavor was best.

"Babe you have to pick a flavor!" Ino whined. Kiba shrugged, "I dunno." Ino clung to his arm, "Come on babe. It's not that hard just pick one!" Kiba stared at her then excused himself from the room. Ino gapped then said, "Oh…he's just going to go get himself some milk."

An hour later and Ino finally picked a cake flavor. The bakers left, Ino and Kiba went kami knows where, Mrs. Yamanaka left to drink, and Rin went to her room leaving the three of us in the dinning room to start making the thank you gifts. "Alright girls, let's go get the bags and candy." I said and the three of us left to get them.

On our way to one of the many living rooms we heard muffled arguing that sounded suspiciously like Ino and Kiba. I looked at Tenten and Hinata then put a finger to my lips. They got the hint and we tip toed to the end of the hall in front of the door the arguing was coming from.

"Just because we're getting married doesn't mean you have to act like that!" Kiba growled. There was a huff then, "Well maybe if you start contributing to this wedding I wouldn't try to force you to help!" A groan of frustration was heard, "I don't care about the stupid wedding! I'm just doing the right thing! Now leave me alone!" The sound of foot steps had us scrambling to get out of sight.

Just as we closed the door to the room we hid in Kiba burst open his door and stalked down the hallway. We heard Ino call for him then she too left the room. We waited in the room for a couple minutes longer then finally left. "Looks like the happy couple aren't so happy." Tenten said. I sighed, "Yeah, to bad we can't do anything about it. Come on; let's get these stupid thank you gifts over with."

**0o0**

The next morning found the three of us in the kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Mrs. Yamanaka came into the kitchen, "Nothing will be going on today because Ino's sick." Was all she said then she left. "Ino must have morning sickness." She said sadly. Before me or Tenten could say anything Rin came into the kitchen.

"You guys hear about Ino spending some quality time with the toilet?" We nodded and she smiled, "Yeah, a night of tequila shots with me really fucked her up. I probably shouldn't have challenged her to a drinking contest. That girl can not hold her alcohol." She said with a devious smile.

"Pregnant women aren't supposed to be drinking." Hinata quietly said. Rin snorted, "That would be true if Ino really was…" She seemed to realize just who exactly she was talking to and quickly stopped eyes wide and mouth open. We stared at her stunned. Rin shut her mouth and stood, "I um, I…bye!" Then she ran out the kitchen as fast as she could.

Tenten stood from her seat, "We have to get Rin." I nodded and stood then turned to Hinata, "Come on Hinata you too." Then we raced after Rin. Thirty minutes later we had Rin strapped to a chair in the attic. "So, you and Ino were drinking last night. Huh. Care to explain why a pregnant whose wedding is only three weeks away is drinking?" Tenten said.

Rin glared at the three of us, "I won't talk." Tenten turned to me, "She says she won't talk Sakura. What do we do? Should we let her go?" Tenten said. I put a hand on my chin and 'thought' about it. "Well I don't know Tenten," I looked at Hinata, "What do you think Hinata?"

Hinata looked at us then at Rin. She was quiet for a moment then said, "I say we force it out of her." Tenten and I smirked pulling out some of Rin's prized cashmere sweaters. She gasped, "What are you doing with those?"

I feigned innocence, "What these? Oh nothing…We're just gonna rip 'em up!" Tenten's smirk turned into a crazed smile as she pulled out one of her many exotic knifes and pointed it at the sweaters. Rin sucked in a breath, "You wouldn't." Tenten glared at her, "I would." Rin bit her lip and Tenten pressed down with the knife.

Rin started to sweat as she watched Tenten slowly start to drag the knife down the sweater creating a small tear. Once she saw the small tear she broke, "Okay! I'll tell you! Please just stop!" Tenten raised the knife, "Is Ino pregnant?"

She shook her head frantically. "No! No, she's not pregnant! She just told Kiba that because she knew he'd ask her to marry him if she did!" I cocked my head to the side confused, "But the test results in the hospital said she is pregnant."

She shook her head again, "That was my cousin's pee. She married an Irish guy and has been pregnant ever since. Now please, can I go?" Tenten stared at me and I nodded. She cut the ropes that bound Rin and stepped back as Rin quickly got up, grabbed her sweaters and left.

"Is the plan back on?" Tenten asked me. I shrugged and looked at Hinata who was staring at the floor, "Depends on whether or not Hinata wants revenge. Hey Hinata," She looked up at me, "You up for some sabotage and getting your man back?" She was quiet for a moment then her eyes hardened with a new found determination, "I want my man back." Tenten and I smiled, "Oh, you'll get your man back Hinata. We just have to beat a bitch first to get him."

* * *

The pregnancy was a fake! Who'd have thought! Please give me your thoughts on the story so far! Till next we meet! Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	5. Phase Two: Sabotoge part 1

**Operation Regulate**

OH MY KAMI! THIS UPDATE IS SO FREAKING LATE! I'm so sorry you guys, I really didn't mean to put this off for so long. A lot of stuff was going on in my family and I got so distracted, I truly am sorry. God I feel horrible! I hope this update will make up for it, and if not...well I understand...

**garrsakufoevah: **Yeah I'm pretty sure Kiba would do that too. But what else was I supposed to do?

**Live Love Laugh:** Cutting up the sweater was my favorite part too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hinakibafan123:** Again so sorry the update took so long!

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"AHHH! MOM!" I jerked up in my bed, rudely torn away from my sleep. I heard a thump and a groan beside me, upon looking at the source of the sounds I snorted with laughter. Tenten was grumbling to herself whilst glaring up at me. My laughing was cut short when another screech echoed throughout the house. Tenten stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "Let's go investigate Tenten." We left the room where we met Hinata. "Do you guys know what that was?" She asked.

Tenten and I shook our heads and the three of us continued on to find the source of the screaming. Once we reached he stairs we could hear the stomping of feet descending the stair case. Soon Rin appeared, once she saw us she said, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you guys. Ino's in hysterics." At our confused expressions she elaborated, "I don't know how it happened but Ino broke out real bad and by the looks of it, there's no way in hell it'll clear up by the wedding." With that said she walked past us, presumably back to her room.

The three of us stared at each other for a moment then smirked. Phase Two: Sabotage seems to have gotten off at a good start. "Should we go and see how the bride is?" Tenten said, smiling toothily. Hinata's gave her an equally toothy smile, "We wouldn't be good bridesmaids if we didn't now would we?" I snorted then the three of us ran up the stairs, slowing down once we reached the top. Soon we were in front of Ino's room. We took a moment to put our game faces on then burst into the room with our 'concerned' faces.

"Ino are you alright we heard you scream!" I cried frantically. Inowas a shaking bundle of covers in the queen size bed in the middle of the room. "Ino?" We cautiously walked up to the bed, "Hey Ino are you alright?" A muffled 'go away' was heard from the covers. "Ino what's wrong?" Hinata asked. An aggravated huff then, "Just go away!" Ino growled. Tenten gave her her own growl, "Stop being so dramatic." Then promptly ripped the covers off of Ino.

Ino gave another screech and the three of us stepped back, mouth agape. Ino covered her face with her hands and turned away. Then Ms. Yamanaka stalked into the room and barked at us to get out. We complied and flew down the stairs into the room Tenten and I shared. "Her face was horrible!" Tenten exclaimed, I nodded in agreement. The sight of Ino red and bumpy face was seared into my mind. "What the hell did you do to her Hinata?" Hinata looked shrugged, "I just gave her some medicine..."

**~Flash Back of Last Night~**

"God I feel terrible." Ino groaned. She was sprawled out on her bed. "What do you mean Ino?" Hinata asked her. Ino rolled over onto her side to face Hinata. "I think I'm getting sick. Go get something to fix this Hinata." Doing as told Hinata left Ino's room and went to the kitchen. _'She want's me to fix he sickness. Alright then, I'll fix it.' _With that thought in mind Hinata rummaged the kitchen cupboards and fridge until she had an assortment of items.

She boiled some water and began crushing the items into a powder and mixedthem together. Once that was done she brought out a cup and put the powder inside and poured the hot water into the cup. She swirled the water for a couple of seconds with a spoon then took the concoction up to Ino. "Here Ino." Ino looked up from the magazine she was reading, "It's about time. What took you so long?" Sitting up Ino grabbed the cup from Hinata and took a drink.

Smacking her lips Ino looked at Hinata, "What kind of tea is this? It's real good." Giving a small smile Hinata replied, "It's an old family recipe. It's supposed to help strengthen your immune system." Ino took another drink and resumed reading the magazine, "I hope it works." Hinata's smile widened "Oh I'm positive it'll work. Well I have to get to bed now. See you tomorrow Ino." Ino waved lazily as she turned a page. Hinata closed the door and went to her room smirking, _'Tomorrow should be intresting.'_

**~End Flash Back~**

"What was the drink that you gave her?" Tenten asked. Hinata shrugged, "Like I said, an old family recipe. It does boost the immune system." I felt my brow furrow with my confusion, "Hinata, if what you said is true then why did she break out so badly?" Hinata gave us a devious smirk, "The family recipe has bad effects on people who've never had it before." My mouth dropped. Hinata was an evil mastermind. Tentenvoiced my thoughts with a laugh and clasping her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "You're an evil geneous Hinata!"

Laughing Hinata left to get ready for the day. "Who would have thought Hinata, shy little Hinata, could be so evil?" Tenten said as she put her hair into her signature buns. I began to braid my hair and said to her, "I blame you and your evil tendencies." She snorted, "Sakura, you're the evil one around here. You have a short temper _and_you know martial arts. When you get mad you go on a rampage." I gasped, "I do not!" She nodded, "You do Sakura. You do." I huffed, "Whatever Tenten. Let's go get Hinata."

Walking out the room we headed to Hinata's room. On the way there Ms. Yamanaka's butler told us that because of Ino's 'condition' we could do what we wanted today. After hearing the news we ran to Hinata's room and dragged her out of it. "Where are we going?" She asked as we dragged her out the house and to the car. "We," Tenten said, "Are going to hang out away from the Yamanaka Mansion." Her head tilted to the side, "What are we gonna do?" I shrugged, "Whatever we want to do Hinata."

I hopped into the driver's seat with Tenten in the passenger's side and Hinata in the back. Driving into town we stopped at a cafe to eat our breakfast. I sighed in delight once I got my coffee. Tenten was muching happily on her chocolate cake and Hinata was quietly eating her scone. After eating her cake Tenten wiped the crumbs off her face, "What else are we going to do to this wedding?" I shrugged, "First we have to see what Ino and her mom bring up."

Tenten nodded and stared out the window. A bell rang signifying the new costumers that had entered the cafe. The four voices of the newcomers had the three of us frozen in our seats. Hinata gave me a startled look and hunched over in her seat. Tenten was staring at me eyes wide. "Tell me that's not the boys Tenten." She bite her lip and shook her head. "Alright," I said quietly, "We just have to wait until they're distracted then leave as fast as we can okay." They both nodded.

"Tenten where are they right now?" Tenten looked behind me and said, "They're ordering what they want right now..." Her head shot down and she said in a harsh whisper, "Oh my gosh they're walking over here! Hurry and pull your hood up!" I quickly pulled my hood up to cover my pink locks while Tenten brought a menu up in front of her face and Hinata used her hair to obscure her face.

I heard the screech of the chairs being pulled out behind me and tensed as some sighs and grunts were let out by the four boys. "So just what was i that you wanted to talk about Naruto?" We heard Kiba say. "Sakura and Tenten came to my apartment the other day..." Tenten and I sat frozen in our seats eyes wide while Hinata looked at us curiously.

"What did they want?" Neji asked. "Well," Naruto said, "They asked about your bride." Kiba cursed, "Did you tell them?" Naruto didn't reply and Kiba cursed again, "Damnit Naruto! Why'd you tell them?" Naruto stared at Kiba, "What was I supposed to do Kiba? You know I can't lie to Sakura." Kiba let out a frustrate sigh, "I know." The boys' table was quiet for a while.

"You still gonna go through with it?" Naruto said breaking the silence. "I have to Naruto. I'm not going to be that guy that left his child." Again the table was consumed with silence. "Come on you guys let's get out of here." Shino said. Then the four left the cafe. The three of us sat quietly in our seats. "Well," Tenten said, "Now he knows that you and I know but not that Hinata knows..."

I drank the last bit of my coffe, "They think they know the truth, but the three of us are the only ones that know the real truth." The three of us stared at each other quietly. "Let's go." Then we left the cafe.

* * *

I know this wasn't much but I hope you all liked it. I promise to start up my updating again. Please review and tell me how it was. Till next we meet Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	6. A Break from Sabotoge

**Operation Regulate**

AHHH! AGAIN WITH THE LATE UPDATE! I'm so sorry again you guys! We moved into our new house and we didn't have any wireless so I couldn't post this! Please don't be mad!

**Live Love Laugh: **Here's the update! Hope you like it!

**gaasakufoevah: **Here's the couples you asked about! Oh and right when I published this I saw you I.M NaruxSaku is one of my favorite couple too! Hope you like how I did this! :)

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tenten angrily throwing kunai and shuriken at a tree trunk. The tree trunk was riddled with numerous holes and weapons sticking out of it, around it lay some weapons that fell off it. Hinata sat on the ground not far from her staring at a wild flower she had picked.

I turned my attention to my own tree. It had a single deep hole in the shape of my fists in the center. My knuckles were bleeding from the punching. Looking back at my friends I saw Tenten angrily ripping her weapons out the tree to begin her assault anew and Hinata was ripping the flowers around her to pieces. Why were we out in the middle of the forest destroying nature again? Oh right, the boys.

Just thinking about what had happened just earlier today had my blood boiling. I turned back to my tree and began letting my anger out once again on the defenseless tree. Damn Naruto and his blabber mouth. Why did he have to tell the rest of the boys that Tenten and I were up to something?

And what was it that he said when Kiba got mad at him? 'You know I can't lie to Sakura.' And Kiba 'knows' that Naruto can't lie to me. What a bunch of bullshit. Naruto has lied to me plenty of times in the 20 years I've known him. But why did his saying that he can't lie to me make my heart skip a beat even though I knew it was a lie? With my emotions in overdrive my pounding on the tree became more intense.

My knuckles split and oozed blood. The hole in the tree steadily became deeper and redder. The sound of my name being shouted finally snapped me out of my revere. I turned to find Hinata and Tenten staring at me concerned. Hinata's eyes zeroed in on my bleeding hands. "Oh my Kami! Sakura your hands!" Tenten looked down at my hands and her eyes widened in shock.

I looked down at my hands and saw that there was a steady flow of crimson oozing out. There were numerous splinters in my knuckles and I turned to the tree, it was a bloody mess. I dropped my hands to my sides, "It's alright you guys. This happens a lot. I just need to get the splinters out, clean then wrap them up and I'll be fine."

They looked at me skeptically and I walked passed them to the car. They followed closely behind me. On the way to the car I could feel Tenten and Hinata staring at me, I ignored them. Once at the car I had Hinata get the emergency kit I kept in the glove compartment out. I took out some gauze, peroxide, a small bag, and tweezers and set them on the hood of my car.

Hinata put the emergency kit away and both she and Tenten watched as I began to take the splinters out with the tweezers. I was just taking out the last splinters in my hands when our names were called. Tenten cursed, Hinata's eyes widened, I didn't even bother turning around I just kept on with taking the splinters out. I heard a few gasps then a hand on my shoulder as Naruto came to my side, "What happened to you hands Sakura?" He asked all concerned.

I shrugged, "Nothing really." He gapped at me. "Obviously it was something if your hands are bloody Sakura." Shino said. Putting the last splinter in the small bag I grabbed some gauze and began to wipe up the blood on my hands. "I was just punching a tree for training; I don't know why you guys are all worried."

Naruto's brow furrowed, "I'm always worried when you're hurt Sakura." I grabbed the peroxide and stepped a little ways away from my car and began pouring it on my hands, "You shouldn't be. I can take care of myself." There was silence as I watched my knuckles bubble from the peroxide. Once they stopped fizzing I wrapped gauze around them and put the excess gauze, small bag, tweezers, and peroxide away.

"Was there something you three boys needed?" I asked. Naruto shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you Sakura…" I crossed my hands over my chest and leaned against my car, "Well?" The six of us were quiet for a while and Hinata was the one to break the silence, "Umm, how about we all go out like we did in high school?"

Tenten eagerly nodded, "Yeah just like the old days!" The boys agreed and I shrugged, "Where do you guys want to go?" Neji said that we should go out to eat and we all agreed. 15 minutes later and here we are in Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Instead of sitting at a table we sat at the small bar in the shop. (Seating arrangement is like this: Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino).

We got our orders and a chorus of 'Ikadakamatsu' was heard and then we began eating. Tenten and Neji were talking in quiet whispers and getting cozy while Hinata and Shino were talking about her upcoming ballet performance just after the wedding. It was awkward for me and Naruto to be sitting silently between our chatting friends.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me Sakura-chan?" I shook my head, "No. I'm just stressed out about this stupid wedding." Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen and set his chopsticks and bowl to the side, "What's going on?" I shrugged, "Everything. Mrs. Yamanaka's a bitch, Ino's pregnant, and Hinata lost her boyfriend… It's just all too much at one time."

We fell into silence again, "Is that the real reason you did that to your knuckles?" He asked. I nodded, "Most of it is." He turned to me, "What's the rest of the reason?" I looked at him then away, "Nothing important." I looked at my watch and stood up before he could say anything, "It's about time me and the girls head back before Mrs. Yamanaka throws a bitch fit." I slapped some money on the bar and waved to the guys, "Later boys." Then the three of us left.

On the drive back to the mansion I decided to tease Tenten. "You and Neji were getting pretty cozy at the bar Tenten." I wiggled my brows for emphasis. She turned crimson. "Shut up Sakura! We were not!" I giggled and looked in the rear mirror at Hinata, "They were too weren't they Hinata." She smiled and grabbed the back of Tenten's seat, "You and my cousin sure were getting Tenten. If that keeps up you might even become part of the family!"

I howled with laughter when Tenten's face turned even redder. "W-well! What about you and Naruto Sakura!" She sputtered out. I pulled up to the mansion and parked the car wiping away my tears of laughter, "What about me and Naruto?" I asked as we got out of the car. "You two seemed to be having an intense conversation." She said.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my wrapped hands, "We were talking about my hands stupid. There's nothing romantic going on between us." She quirked an eyebrow, "Nothing romantic?" I shook my head. "Nothing at all?" Again I shook my head. "Damn." I rolled my eyes and walked into the mansion. The three of us headed to mine and Tenten's room. "I'm going to take a shower you guys." I said, the two nodded and I walked into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I turned the water on and began taking my hair out of its braid when I heard Tenten and Hinata talking. I laid my ear against the door to listen better. "When do you think she'll realize Naruto's in love with her?" I heard Tenten say. I froze and leaned more heavily against the door to listen. "I don't know. Do you think we should tell her?" Hinata asked. A snort, "Like she would believe us. What we need to do is figure out if she loves him."

"Oh she loves him." Hinata said. "How do you know?" Tenten asked her. "Well she's more subtle then you with her feelings about Neji-nii san," Tenten gave a little cry, "But I can definitely see her love for him. It's her eyes that give her away. Her eyes always soften when she sees him."

"Really?" Tenten asked. Hinata must have nodded because Tenten then said, "I never really noticed it before… Now we just have to get her to confess her love. It won't be easy but we have to do it. She's done a lot for us. The least we could do is help her get her man."

I backed away from the door and finished stripping myself of my clothes and jumped into the shower. _'Naruto is in love with me?' _I scrubbed my head with shampoo and rinsed my hair. _'Am I really in love with him like Hinata says I am?' _I began scrubbing my body and winced when I scrubbed my hands. They had split back open and dribbled blood. I watched as the slightly pink water flowed down into the drain.

'I'm always worried when you're hurt Sakura.'

I smiled at the memory. He looked so concerned and his voice sounded so sincere… _'Maybe he does love me.'_ I turned the water off and towel dried my body. _'Maybe I love him.' _I re-wrapped my hands and walked out the bathroom. I smiled at my two best friends and lay down on my bed. Tenten left to take her own shower and Hinata left to her own room.

Once the two left I rummaged through my bag until I found the small stuffed fox Naruto got me for my 15th birthday. I curled up with it on my bed and hugged it to my chest. _'I Sakura Haruno love Naruto Uzumaki.'_ I blushed and giggled at the thought. After this wedding is over and Hinata gets Kiba back maybe I'll tell him. I snuggled the stuffed fox and smiled, _'Yeah…maybe I will tell him.' _

_

* * *

_

Oh I just adore this chapter! I needed to put some romance in here besides just Hinata's. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me how I did. Till next we meet Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	7. Phase Two: Sabotage part 2

**Operation Regulate**

Here is the next update! There's only going to be a couple more chapter of this story. I hope I can make them good!

**Gaasakufoevah: **Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked it!

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Ino's screech echoed throughout the house. Rin's face appeared in the doorway. "Oh my Kami! You guys better come and see what the sculptors did to Ino's ice sculpture!" Then she disappeared from the doorway.

Hinata, Tenten and I quickly followed Rin to the living we found two stunned and fuming Yamanakas. We couldn't see anything wrong with the Cherubic sculpture until we went to the front. Let me just say that parts on the sculpture were very well…developed.

Being a doctor I was no stranger to these…parts. But it was clear the others weren't as immune to it as I. Tenten snorted and quickly covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. Hinata was beet red and looked about ready to faint. Rin was looking everywhere but the sculpture. Ino and Mrs. Yamanaka were dialing the sculptor to have a word with him.

When Mrs. Yamanaka saw us there she yelled at us to get out of her sight. We complied and were out of the room before the count of three. In the safety of our room Tenten let her laughter loose and was doubled over clutching her stomach. Hinata's face was slowly returning back to its normal pale color and I whipped out my phone and waited for the receiver to be picked up.

After the fifth ring the phone was answered, "Hello yeah?" A male's voice said. "Deidara you have truly out done yourself this time. When I said to do whatever you wanted to it I really didn't expect this." Deidara chuckled, "Did you like it Sakura yeah?" I smiled and laughed, "Yes thank you for doing this for me."

"Anytime Sakura yeah. You've done a lot for me and besides pissing off my mother and sister off is the best. Tell me how they reacted." I sat on my bed and began to finish cleaning and re-wrapping my hands, "Well Ino screamed and by the time me and the girls got there your mom and Ino were pissed and calling your work."

Deidara chuckled again, "Wish I was there." I smirked and began to wrap to gauze around my hands, "I bet you do. You're coming to the wedding right?" He grunted, "I have to yeah." I threw the bloody gauze away, "Great I'll see you then. Oh and Deidara." He 'hmmed'.

"Tell Itachi that the girls and I may be swinging by his work soon." Deidara grunted, "What do you mean by that Sakura yeah?" He questioned. "Just tell him. He'll know what I mean." Deidara sighed "Whatever you say Sakura yeah. I'll see you later bye."

"Bye Deidara." Then I closed my phone ending our call. "What else is on the list Tenten?" Tenten wiped the last of her tears of laughter away and took a deep breath, "The only thing left is the dress Sakura and that's supposed to come tomorrow on the wedding day."

"Hmmm. Well we're going to have to make the dress the biggest sabotage, any ideas?" Tenten scratched her head thoughtfully then shook her head. Hinata's eyes widened suddenly, "What is it Hinata?" She smiled, "I think I know what we can do." Tenten and I looked at each other then back at her, "What do you have in mind?" Hinata's smile widened, "Well…

**0o0**

"Put the sculpture over there on the table out of the sun you idiots! And you! Don't stand around! Set the tables!" Mrs. Yamanaka yelled. Everyone was scrambling around trying to prepare the house for the wedding that was just a couple of hours away. I turned away from the window and began to walk out the room, "Come on girls, its show time."

We quickly left the room and headed towards Mrs. Yamanaka's room. Once there we quietly entered and stared the pure white dress in the middle of the room. I had to admit Ino's dress was breathtaking. There was intricate embroidery on the bodice laced with pearls here and there. Then the dress flared out with a multitude of ruffles.

"Hinata open the door." Hinata ran to the book case and pulled on one of the books. The book case opened to reveal a corridor. Now before you guys say something like 'stupid author that trick is so overdone' let me tell you, I thought the same thing. I mean seriously how many movies are there that have a hidden corridor behind a book case? A lot.

But the Yamanaka Mansion has one and I'm not complaining because this stupid door is going to help us get rid of this damn dress. Hinata disappeared inside the corridor to wait for us at the end; Tenten grabbed the dress and followed her leaving me to close to book case.

Once at the end of the corridor Hinata opened the door and the three of us ran out to where the gardeners left their wood chipper. "You ready Hinata?" Hinata flashed me a toothy smile as Tenten handed her the dress. "I'm ready Sakura." I nodded and flipped the on switch of the machine.

The wood chipper roared to life and Hinata happily threw the dress inside. Instantly the machine began spewing white shredded cloth. There was so much of it that it seemed like it was snowing. Hinata laughed and began twirling around as the cloth fell around her.

Tenten and I joined her; we linked hands and twirled around laughing in our accomplishment. Our laughter was cut short when the roar of the machine was suddenly cut off. We turned and saw Mrs. Yamanaka with a couple policemen standing beside the machine. Tenten cursed, Hinata was frozen with shock, and I glared at Mrs. Yamanaka's taunting smile.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. I bet you three thought you won didn't you? I knew it was you three all along. Oh and that dress you shredded, it was a fake. Ino's in her room right now putting it on. I hope you three have fun in jail." Then the policemen handcuffed us and drove us to the police station.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Please tell me your thoughts! Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	8. Happily Ever After

**Operation Regulate**

I'm sorry for the late update you guys! My computer went all retarded on me and left me unable to update. Also I'm sad to say that this may be the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it though!

**Gaasakufoevah: **Yeah I know it really followed the movie's original storyline. I tried putting in as much of my own flare as I could but I still need to develop as an author before I can really make something really good when I do crossovers.

**Gaaramonkey: **Aw, thanks! And yes, Mrs. Yamanaka really does need to crawl in a hole and die! I hope you like this!

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"She sent us to jail! That bitch! I can't wait to get my hands on her! I'm going to wring her neck!" Tenten roared. She was pacing back and forth in our jail cell. Hinata sat opposite of me on the second bench of the cell. Her eyes had glazed over once she registered the fact that we were caught by Mrs. Yamanaka and now in infuriated screech emanated from Tenten, "I can't believe this! We were so close! Now Ino's going to marry Kiba and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it!"

She sagged at the thought and sat next to Hinata, "We lost…" At Tenten's hushed words Hinata was brought out of her trance; her eyes began to water and her lower lip trembled."I lost him…" she said, voice cracking, "He's going to be gone forever. This is horrible!" She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. Tenten instantly wrapped Hinata in her arms; she rubbed small circles on her back and cooed soothing words. I glanced at my watch and stood, "Alright, you guys ready to leave?"

Tenten quirked an eyebrow at me, "Go where? I don't know if you noticed, but we're in jail. There's nowhere to go." I smirked, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. We, my friends, are leaving to finish our job." Tenten gave me a what-the-hell-have-you-been-smoking look and Hinata looked up at me with watery eyes. "Sakura," Tenten said as if I were three, "we're in jail. How the hell are we going to stop that damn wedding?" I sighed and shook my head at her, "Have you not heard a word of what I've been saying? We're leaving this cell to finish what we started."

Hinata wiped her eyes, "How are we going to get out?" Tenten nodded, "Yeah, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" I looked at my watch then smiled widely at them, "You'll see in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The clipping of shoes sounded and a tall man with raven black hair and obsidian eyes opened the door to our cell. "You ready to leave ladies?" Tenten and Hinata stared wordlessly at him."Thanks for coming Itachi!" I said as I hugged him. He hn'd and patted my head. "This isn't the first time you had me do this."

I smiled cheekily at him, "And it won't be the last." He sighed. Tenten stood and pointed a finger at me, "…" I blinked at her, "What's wrong Tenten?" Her mouth opened and closed a couple times but no words came out. "I think she's in shock." Itachi wiped the last of her tears away and stood, "I think she wants to know who he is and how he's going to get us out of here." Tenten nodded still at a loss for words. I smiled at them, "Oh is that all? Well Itachi here is head of the police force," I said patting Itachi's arm, "I've known him for a while and he's helped me out of jail a couple times.

"Hinata stared at me startled, "You've been in jail before?" I scratched my cheek and let out a nervous laugh, "A couple times, yeah. But there's no time to reminisce, we need to get out of here and get back to the wedding!" After hearing this both Hinata and Tenten ran out the cell and towards the exit with me and Itachi close behind. Once outside we all piled into Itachi's sleek black camero and we drove off to the Yamanaka Mansion. Tenten leaned forward in the backseat, "So what's the plan?"

Hinata also leaned forward, "Yeah, what is the plan." Itachi gave me a sidelong glance when I didn't answer right away, "You don't have a plan do you?" I hung my head in shame and let out a quiet no." He sighed and shook his head. "What!" Tenten exclaimed, "You don't have a plan!" I shook my head. She gripped my seat, "You made a plan to get us out of jail if we ever got caught but you didn't plan out what we would do after we got out!" I nodded. Tenten let out a frustrated cry, "You have got to be the stupidest genius ever!"

I pouted, "I've been doing all of the planning for this Tenten! My brain hurts! It needs a rest!" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. That doesn't change the fact that we still need to stop this wedding in the next..." she grabbed my wrist to look at my watch then threw it down, "30 minutes! Fuck we're screwed! There's no way we can stop the damn wedding!" I spun around in my seat and smacked her. Tenten gripped her head in pain and glared at me, "What the hell was that for!"

I pointed a reprimanding finger at her, "Itachi will not have any of that depressing talk in his car!" Itachi rolled his eyes at me but said nothing, "We," I said pointing to the three of us, "Have done a lot to sabotage this wedding and we will not quit on the day of the wedding! We will stop this wedding, Hinata will get Kiba, and we'll all live happily ever after!" With that said I turned back around in my was quiet for a while and Itachi stopped a little ways away from the mansion, "What now?"

We all stared at the numerous workers going in and out the property. Hinata leaned forward, "I think I have an idea." I turned to look at her, "Really?" She nodded biting, her lip nervously, "Okay then, what is it?" She smiled at me, "Really? Even after what happened the last time I told you guys my plan?" I nodded, "Of course Hinata, this is all for you anyway." Her smile widened, "Okay, first we need to steal some uniforms." I smiled toothily at her, "I think I can get the uniforms." She nodded, "Alright, once we have the uniforms we...

**o0o**

I walked briskly away from behind the hedge and towards the mansion. I tugged the hat I was wearing down farther to cover my pink locks and glanced around nervously, _'Please Kami-sama, don't let anyone find the three guys I knocked out before me and the girls get into the damn house!' _A boy walked past me with a stack of plates, I grabbed some and he smiled gratefully at me and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief once I reached the door. I looked toward the hedge and saw the girls peeking around it at me.

I nodded my head and Tenten walked out, straightening her shirt and grabbed a silver platter from someone. Half way done with her journey to the mansion Hinata began her trek. I turned away from them and continued on into the mansion. I was met with a chaotic kitchen. Startled at the chaos I froze, waiters shoved me out of the door way and one called me something I would rather not repeat. The cook glared at me and took the plates I still held. "What the hell are you doing standing there you idiot!"

I stared wide eyed and the man. He shoved a platter into my arms and pushed me out the kitchen, "Go serve the people some food!" I walked into the yard and found peolpe loitering around waiting for the wedding to start. I walked to the groups and smiled as they began taking the food. I glanced around and found Tenten and Hinata in a similar predicament. They saw me and began casually walking toward me. "What the hell do we do now?" Tenten quietly growled at me. I shrugged and looked around, "Let's just keep this up until the wedding starts."

Tenten pursed her lips and nodded. On our third trip of serving appetizers a bell rang. "Hurry and get seated everyone! The wedding is about to begin!" Everyone took their seats and we stood off to the side to watch. The groom, his best men (idk what to call them), and the bridesmaid (remember rin's all alone) took their places next to the priest and then the bride song came on.

We watched as Ino walked down the aisle and took her place next to Kiba. "I bet she has that veil on to cover her face." Tenten muttered, Hinata cracked a smile and I snorted. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka as one in holy matrimony..." Ms. Yamanaka cleared her throat and the priest turned toward her. She made a 'hurry up' gesture with her hand and the priest nodded.

"If there is anyone who does not believe these two should be lawfully joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was silent for a moment then Hinata steeled her nerves and stepped forward, "I believe these two shouldn't be married." Everyone turned toward her shonocked. "He's my boyfriend and you don't deserve him Ino!" Hinata said walking up to her with Tenten and I close behind. Ino tore her veil off and glared at Hinata, "No way Hinata. He's gonna marry me."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Ino, "Why do you eve want to marry him Ino? You don't love him." Ino pursed her lips then smiled a devius grin, "I'm marrying him because I'm going to have his baby." There was a collective gasp from the crowd and Ino smiled triumphantly. "Liar! You're not pregnant!" I said. Ino's smile slipped and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes I am!" She growled. "No she's not." Rin said stepping forward. "Rin!" Ino yelped.

"No!" Rin said dropping her buque, "I'm done with lying for you! Kiba," she said turning toward him, "Ino just said that so that you'll marry her and so that she could use your money to keep the mansion and do other stuff with it." Kiba frowned and stared at Ino, "Is this true?" Ino's mouth opened and closed a couple times then she raised her arms exasperated, "Yes! It's all true!" She started laughing, "And you were stupid enough to fall for it! I would have had you, you know. If these three were gone for just a couple more minutes, I would have had you."

She walked off laughing and grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the waiters. Popping the cork, she guzzled the bottle's contents down and carried on with her laughing. It was quiet for a moment then Naruto spoke up, "So...what do we do now?" He said. Kiba turned to Hinata then knelled down on one knee, "Well, I know I've made a lot of mistakes Hinata. But will you marry me." Hinata sniffled and nodded. Kiba grinned then stood and the two kissed.

**~Two Months Later~**

I watched as Hinata and Kiba danced together in slow circles, gazing at each other with loving eyes, and kissing every now and then. Other couples began to join the newly weds on the dance floor. I smirked when I saw Tenten and Neji head down to the dance floor. Two weeks after Kiba proposed our group had gone out for drinks and Tenten had grabbed Neji and kissed him. Once they had separated she said that she loved him and that she'd be damned if he didn't admit he that loved her too.

They've been a couple ever since. _'It's funny,'_ I thought, _'Tenten and Hinata always say that I'm brave and that I'm never afraid to tell someone how I feel. Yet, I'm the one that still hasn't confessed to my certain someone.'_ I sighed and shook my head. _'It's not like I have a chance with him.' _I looked back at the dance floor and saw everyone dancing to an upbeat song. They were smiling, happy with their partners. I bit my lip when I saw Naruto dancing with the dark haired girl he came with.

_'Looks live I was wrong about all of us living happily ever after.' _I smiled ruefully and downed the rest of my champagne. I began gathering my things when my two heavily breathing friends ran up to me. "Come and dance with us Sakura!" Hinata said. I smiled at her and shook my head, "Sorry you guys, but I was about to head out." Hinata's smile dropped a little and Tenten frowned, "Oh, come on Sakura! You can't leave now! The party's just started!." I sighed, "I have to head back to Suna tomorrow. I can't up late partying."

Tenten pouted, "Fine, whatever." I smiled and gave them both a hug, "Tell the boys I said later." They hugged back and nodded, then headed off back onto the dance floor. I shivered once I got outside and into the cold air. I slipped my jacket on the began walking to my car. I had just reached it when I heard the thumping of feet behind me and my name being called.

I swallowed my sigh and turned to Naruto with a smile. "You're leaving already Sakura?" I nooded, "I have to get to finish packing." At his puzzled look I elaborated, "I' leaving to go back to Suna tomorrow." His face fell, "You're leaving already?" Again I noded, "I have to. I've already used up nearly all my vacatioon time when I stayed here for Ino's wedding."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh..." There was an awkward silence between us so I turned to open my car. "I'll see you later Naruto." I closed my eyes at the painful silence, wishing I had the courage to tell him that, "I love you." My eyes snapped open and I spun around to stare at him. "What did you just say?" He looked up from the ground, "I love you Sakura." I was stunned for a moment then began sputtering, "What about that girl you came with?" He looked confused for a moment then understanding showed on his face, "Oh you mean Ai. She's Shino's cousin. She came over for something big that his family's doing next week."

I stared at him for a moment, "So she's not your girlfriend..." He looked appalled at the thought, "No. I've loved you since I was 5." I decided not to point out that we were 5 when we met, "Well then," I said walking up to him, "I have something to tell you." He stared at me quietly, "I love you too." Then I kissed him. Heh, looks like everyone got their happily ever after after all.

* * *

I think I did a good job on this ending, if I do say so myself. Now that this is done I'm going to focus all of my attention on my third story 'Whom do you Prefer?' Please follow me on my next story! Also, please review and tell me how it was! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


End file.
